spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 79: The Full Moon
=Kapitola 79: The Full Moon= Hrdinové se rozhodnou že musí odvést děti do Vallaki. Adrian jim zalže a poví že když nepůjdou potichu nevyhrajou hru. Zmíní u toho “Strejdu Strahda”. Skupina i s dětmi cestuje po úpatí hory Baratok do Vallaki. Cestou ačkoliv se snaží plížít je objeví skupina netopýrů. Rozhodnou se obejít jezero Baratok od severu. Stromy je většinu cesty brání, ale jedna horská cesta je vyvede do otevřeného výhledu. Hrdinové jsou cestou přepadeni Vampire Spawny. Skupina pravděpodobně bývalých dobrodruhů z hradu Ravenloft začne přelézat přes okraj stoupající hory Baratok. Strhne se bitva. Někteří vampire spawni spadnou dolů ze skály po ledovém kouzlu od Icewinga. Mezi Spawny je warrior, zbytek druida ale i čaroděj. Van Richten vyrazí do boje zatímco Esmeralda brání děti. Adrianovo světlo drží Vampire Spawny v nevýhodě. Když většina spawnu padne zataha jedno z dětí Adriana za plášť, haló svítící pane, Není takhle to ten Strejdat? Skupina se s přizvédnutym obočím otočí. Za nimi opravdu v jejich úrovni levuje sám sám Hrabě von Zarovich. “There you are…” Vampýrovým hlasem se nese úsměv. Hrdinové se snaží rychle vypořádat se zbývajícími Vampire Spawny než budou nuceni bojovat se samotným Strahdem. Strahd chce před svým dosednutím udělat trochu škodu, jeho fireball je ale counterspellnut Razanem. Vampýr dosedne na zem se vztekem a vyrazí k Razanovi. “That was a mistake…” jeho hlas je plný hněvu. Razan vytřeští oči když vidí že na něj skrze bojiště přichází Strahd, popadne jednou rukou Adrianovu sestru a odportí se 300ft dolů na úpatí hory Baratok. Van Richten který právě zabil svého Spawna vyráží skrze bojiště a cestou navvrhne skupině že by měli utíkat. Strahd si ho všimne a jeho obličej pokryje výraz zájmu. Poezie se přesune za Van Richtena. Jedno z dětí umírá na útok Vampire Spawna. Esmeralda se snaží bránit děti před většinou Vampire Spawnů kterým Strahd nařídil ať zabijí děti. Strahd mezitím prošel mezi hrdiny a doráží k Van Richtenovi. “Čekám na Vás Van Richtene, konečně jsme se setkali… Kruh se uzavřel.” Van Richten znovu tasí svůj meč z hole a bodne ho skrze Vampýra, ten po něm chmátne rukou ale Van Richten uhne se slovy: “Udělal jsi chybu.” Icewing který motá ledová kouzla v zadní části průsmyku si všimne zářivého pohledu přicházejícího od Strahda. Strahdův pohled ho (konečně) ovládne. Jeho povel zní, použij to nejsilnější co umíš. Icewing si to vyloží jako největší kouzlo a zavře celé místo v bouři ledu která ovšem nepůsobí zranění. Esmeralda se rozhoduje. Adrian pomalu stahuje svoje světlo a rozhlíží se jestli utíkají nebo ne. “To vy jste udělal chybu. Já jsem pánem této země!” Říká Hrabě zatímco se mu podařilo Van Richtena chytit pod krkem. “Jenom pánem Zla Strahde.” Vyrdousí ze sebe Doktor jehož nohy se hýbají nad zemí. Poezie který odmítá odejít přetáhne Hraběte přes záda svou Mace. Vampýrova ruka bez dívání šmátne po Elfovi aby ho také chytla pod krkem, ale ten uhne. Přes Vampýrovo vysoké rameno Iron Poetry vidí že na něj Dr. Rudolph Richten kouká. Jeho ústa říkají jedno slovo: “Run..” Poezie se dívá se na prsten který od Richtena dostal a začíná utíkat. Adrian který proběhl za jeho zády už má náskok. Poslední kdo zůstal je Esmeralda D’Avenir která právě zabila Vampire Spawna s velkým mečem. Dívá se na svého bývalého mistra. Hrabě stikne Van Richtenův krk ještě silněji a něco praskne. “Už nemáte tolik síly starče..” Van Richten mu jako odpověď vrazí svou hůl do ramene a Strahd vykřikne. “Neporazíš mě...A i kdyby, stanu se mnohem silnější, než si sám dovedeš představit…” Adrian a Poezie cestou srážejí posledního Vampire Spawna kterým jim stál v cestě. Děti se drží u Drusilly a Esmeraldy. “Postarám se o to aby Vaše tělo nikdy nenašlo klidu starče...” Strahdova výhružka cestuje po úpatí kopce s nimi. “Nemám strach...” vytlačí ze sebe Van Richten “... už se nebojím…” dál se snaží mluvit škrcený muž “... smrti.” Esmeralda se na něj znovu otočí a stiskne meč v ruce, její noha s sebou cukne jako by chtěla vyběhnout proti Strahdovi.” Její pohled se setká s pohledem její mistra. Samotný výraz je dostatnečně výmluvný, ale Van Richten dodá: “Běž holka, běž..” z druhé strany do ní hlavou vrazí Drusilla. Esme se otočí a utíká. Skupina mizí po straně kopce. Icewing kterého Strahd pustil ze své nadvlády se probere jak Adrian a Poezie běží kolem něj. Sám vezme na ramena. Poslední otočení přes rameno ukazuje Hrabě Strahda von Zaroviche jak drží Doktora Richtena nad propastí. “Neměl jste se vracet…” Skupina přidá do běhu a nezpomalí celou cestu dolů z úpatí hory. Zastaví se až dole když se svah začne snižovat. Děti jsou unavené a vyděšené. Strach je naštěstí oněměl. Hrdinové sledují jak velký černý mrak odnáší tělo směrem k hradu Ravenloft. Ještě chvilku se skupina cítí nepříjemně. A pak s sebou Poezie škubne. V jeho hlavě se ozval hlas. “To bylo těsný…” Je to Van Richten. “Cože?” Ptá se překvapený Iron Poetry. Van Richten mu sice dal svůj prsten, ale nikdy se nevzdal svého Attunementu. Muselo mu být jasné, že jestli ze skupiny někdo přežije, bude to svalnatý elf. Muži spolu ještě chvilku hovoří pomocí telepatie prstenu. Pak Poezie prsten hodí Esmeraldě která netuší co se děje. Když si nasadí prsten Richten promluví i k ní. “Jsem rád že jsi utekla holka. Moc dobře víš, že bez těch předmětů šanci nemají. Tito hrdinové můžou být jedinou nadějí tohoto světa. Dvě věci. Pomoz jim. A dávaj pozor na Drusillu.” Esmeraldě div neteče slza po tváři. Hrdinové ale nemají přiliš času na zotavení. Z jížní strany kopce se blíží Razan s Davinou, ale také s třemi Revenanty. Zdá se, Razan se naleteportoval k nim u upatí kopce, cestovali po dně jezera Zarovich. Bard má ale plán a roztahuje před nemrtvými válečníky Portable Hole. Začíná krátký a vtipný souboj kdy skupina kituje Revenanty a ti se nemohou dostat z bazénu. Icewingův dech je pravidelně mrazí až jsou zničeni. Skupina si odpočine. Potom nastává velké rozhodování. Je jisté že Esmeralda a Poezie dokončí Van Richtenův plán s Vistány. Předtím se však cikánka snaží varovat Adriana ohledně jeho sestry. Táhne kartu a ukazuje jí Adrianovi. Zbytek skupiny se radí jestli nemají vyrazit na Mount Baratok. Nakonec vyrazí společně s Esmeraldou. Esmeralda s Poezii v Rictaviově klobouku přijedou k táboru Vistanů. Arrigal si Esmeraldu dlouze prohlíží a pak nadhodí proč by měl věřit někomu kdo mu ukradl koně. Po odmítnuté ponošce však Esmeralda opravdu vyloží Poezii a odjede. Arrigal na elfa v převleku plivne a pak ho skope. Podobně se zachová velká většina opilého Vistanského Tábora. Alexei mladý vistan naposledy viděný při bičování vyráží do Hradu informovat Strahda. Skupina se mezitím spojila s Lucianem a vylákala ho před hradby města. Tam jim Priest slíbí že se pokusí postarat o Davinu, ale říká Adrianovi že toho žádá příliš mnoho. Skupina se potom ubytuje v kopuli nedaleko od města u Jezera Zarovich. Mezitím v Táboře Vistanů pokračuje opíjení vínem a také kopání a močení na Poezii. Velký Bílý měsíc vyjde na obloze a pluje skrze vždy přítomné mraky. Jeden z vistanů který právě chčije na “Rictavia” zaslehne hluboké hrdelní zavrčení. Pokusí se varovat zbytek cikánů, ale než větu dopoví je roztrhnutý na kusy. Jeho kolega sleduje jak předním vstává Rictavio a zbytek tábora se sbíhá aby muže zabili. Strhnou se krvavá jatka. Po několika vteřinách boje jedna z desítek šipek které se zabodávají do Poezie ustřelí jeho čepici. Prokletí Lycantropie vrátilo Poezii ruku. Nejbližší Vistanové se klepou strachy jak se před nimi v plné výšce napřímí obrovský Vlkodlak. Iron Poetry as Werewolf Arrigal pošle svého velkého bratra Luvasche aby vlkodlaka chytil že on sám ho podřízne. Obr opravdu vlkodlaka chytí a dokonce mu zlomí jeho ruku ukazujíc tím svou obrovskou sílu. Luvasch křičí na svého bratra, ten se však již neukáže. Vzal mezitím svého koně a zmizel z tábora. Poezie ve své děsivé formě vyvraždí tábor do posledního vistána.